hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rubylavendar1727/OKAY HERE IS WHERE I POST MY SHIPFICS
Vespecka: Swear Words Stupid random thing I wrote for really no reason and not much shipping involved. Maybe I just felt like swearing. ANYWAY. None of these necessarily mean I ship them. I just had an idea for them. Ash: *swears* Rebecka: ...where did you learn that? Ash: From Vesper! Rebecka: Don't use it. Ash: Why not? It's fun to say. Rebecka:....iiittt's not a good word. Ash: OK! *immediately forgets and swears again* Rebecka: *facepalms and pulls Vesper aside* Vesper: Eh? Rebecka: Why are you teaching Ash to swear? Vesper: Why not? If he won't learn it from me, he'll learn it from you. Rebecka:...*swears*, you're right. Vesper: See? Rebecka: Shut up, Rat Kid. Jayla: Snowflake Wings Background: Soulmate AU. There are a couple different signs of you having a soulmate. You can have one sign or all of them. The most common sign is having a matching tattoo from birth that you share with your soulmate. Also, Kayla has captured Avis, as she has done this multiple times, and is currently facing off with John. Fanfic: John stood towering over Kayla, glaring at her. He almost never hated anyone. Not if he could help it. But right now he hated her. He hated her more than anything. She kidnapped Avis. For some sick reason, Kayla smiled. She smiled up at John almost dreamily, as if she was completely oblivious to the look of hatred in his eyes. "Where is Avis?" John growled at her. Kayla smiled again. "It's not important," she drawled. "I think it is," John hissed, his voice dangerously low and quiet. "I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Avis?" "I told you: It's not important." Was she stepping closer? She kidnapped Avis. She has Avis. She probably hurt Avis. Hurt. Avis. John hated those two words together. Maybe more than he hated Kayla, who had probably accomplished those two words. John snapped. He got in Kayla's face and roared, "WHERE. IS. AVIS?!" He picked Kayla up by the shoulders, held her away from him, and shook her violently. "TELL ME!" THIS IS NOT COMPLETE AND RUBYLAV IS PUTTING IT ASIDE FOR NOW ''' '''Aaron x Sienna (Aaronna? Idk): Pie The beginning is like what's happening right now at the restauraunt with Sienna and Aaron, but the ending is my own imagination and hasn't happened. Yet. Aaron: *takes Sienna to a fancy restaurant after forcing her to wear a dress* Sienna: *is grouchy and angry* Why are you making me wear a dress? Aaron: So you don't look like a beggar. Even though you are one. Sienna: ... Aaron: You're welcome. Aaron & Sienna: *sit down* Aaron: *immediately starts saying offensive obnoxious snobby things* Sienna: *resists the urge to punch him* Vesper, Chase, Zenith, Emerald, and whoever else: *show up* Aaron: Why are there so many poor people here? Emerald: HEY I'MMA RAGE NOW Aaron: I shall ignore you, as it is expected of a snotty peacock like myself. Emerald: *more raging* Vesper: Hm. *eats popcorn* Aaron: Ew, it's a Vesper. Go away. Chase: *is sitting with Vesper* No. Aaron: You're all peasants. If you don't go away now, Chase, I'll tell Luna that you like Sienna. Chase: Luna knows it's not true. Aaron: What if I use my elite hacker guard to make some proof? Chase: Um. Vesper: *senses Chase's discomfort, picks up the popcorn, and dumps it on Aaron's head* Aaron: HEY! Vesper: FOOD FIGHT! Aaron: I don't NEED to food fight against a moldy rat creature like you. GUARDS! Get rid of these filthy hybri- Sienna: *picks up some apple pie and shoves it in Aaron's face* Aaron: *face is covered with pie* HEY! What was that for? Sienna: *points finger at Aaron* I am NOT going to go out with you until you learn to act like a decent human being! Aaron: How is dumping oyster soup on my face acting decent?! Sienna: *punches Aaron* Aaron: OW! Sienna: If you're not going to act decent, I'm not going to treat you decently! *storms off* Aaron: GUARDS! Get- Chase: *promptly throws another pie at Aaron's face* Aaron: *words are muffled from the pie* Vesper: NICE SHOT, BRO! *Chase and Vesper exchange a high-five* ***Later*** Aaron: Sienna, will you go on another date with me? Sienna: hm. Are you taking me to another restaurant? Aaron: Yes. Sienna: Do they have pie? Aaron: Yes. Sienna:...okay. Category:Blog posts Category:Shipping